


Stay

by phoenyx (nyctophiljc)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i'm getting fed and i wrote this in one day, soft, there were so many markren stuff right now, would really give my bank savings to sm to make nct dream fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophiljc/pseuds/phoenyx
Summary: Renjun buried all his fears and doubts and held himself more confidently. “I wish we’d be on this journey until the end,” he said. “I know we’ll still see each other. We can go to the other dorm and hang out. Or you can go here when you’re not busy. But to be honest, performing, it’s never gonna be the same without you, Mark.”





	1. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MARKREN NATION WHERE ARE YOU sbhjsdbhdsb there has been a lot of markren moments right now LEMME JUST CRY FOR A MOMENT.. i really love markren and their friendship and their dynamics. wish more people would appreciate them. anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this <33

It all started when Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno wanted to go watch the new Marvel movie. The three were excited and were practically gushing over how amazing the film would be. Jeno was stating different theories about how it would end, Hyuck and Jaemin nodding in agreement at every prediction he had. Of course, this caught the younger members’ ears. Chenle and Jisung joined the hype and soon, all of them were planning on how to beg their manager to let them go to the movies. After all, they still had to focus on practicing for their upcoming show. 

Renjun watched the five of them huddle in the middle of the practice room. Their voices were hushed and it honestly felt like he was watching some kind of cult perform a ritual. Renjun sighed and shook his head before bringing his water bottle to his lips.

The door closed with a faint click which seemed to go unnoticed by the younger members. Renjun knew it was Mark long before he could even feel Mark’s hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?” asked the older.

“Superhero movie,” Renjun replied, exasperation present where he couldn’t help it.

Mark snorted. “Hyuck’s idea, isn’t it?”

“Honestly, when it isn’t?” Renjun replied as he gave Mark a smile, showing his teeth.

Mark laughed before removing his white cap and running a hand through his black hair. If Renjun was going to be honest, black hair suited their leader the most. It just looked natural, a perfect balance of his natural cuteness and fierceness on stage. When Mark put his cap back on, his hand was instantly on Renjun’s shoulder again. “Hyuck is just…”

“Hyuck,” Renjun supplied. The leader smiled and nodded in agreement.

A small yet relieving silence passed them. The two oldest watched the younger members continue their shenanigan. There was something calming about seeing them like this. Renjun could only hope that things wouldn’t change in the future. But there was a black dread that they knew would come.

The hand on his shoulder was suddenly gone. A second later, an arm was around his shoulders and Renjun felt the familiar touch on his ear. He was so used to it that he wasn’t surprised that it happened. After all, playing with each other’s ears was Mark and Renjun’s thing. Still, Renjun couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. 

As if sensing something, Jaemin looked up from what they were doing and smiled widely when he saw Mark. “Mark-hyung!” he exclaimed. Suddenly, the other members jumped from their circle and looked at their leader.

Donghyuck gave a foolish grin. “Markie,” he cooed. And from that alone, they all knew the boy had something up on his sleeve.

Mark rolled his eyes as Renjun chuckled. “Don’t even start, Hyuck,” the leader warned, pointing a finger.

“What?” Donghyuck asked as if he was innocent. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Jisung mumbled something under his breath which was too soft for Renjun to hear, but all the younger members glared at the youngest for it.

Donghyuck put his hands up and sighed. “Fine, I was going to say something,” he admitted. Mark gave him a look as he went one. Donghyuck scratched the back of his neck. “Can you like, uh, ask our manager maybe if we can take a day off and watch a movie?”

Jeno nodded vigorously. “C’mon, Hyung. We’ve been practicing nonstop for three weeks, we need a break.”

The others followed with their own protest, filling up the practice room with noise. Mark dropped his hand from Renjun’s ear, letting it rest on his shoulder instead. Renjun knew Mark was about to say no. Their practices were more important, their performances should be perfect. But Renjun supposed a day off wouldn’t hurt for all them.

Mark opened his mouth but Renjun nudged him first. “Yeah, Hyung. I think we need it,” Renjun said.

The older closed his mouth as if thinking about the whole thing. Renjun didn’t miss the exchange of glances that passed between the younger members. Usually, he would glare at them for that but he dismissed it today.

Mark sighed. “Fine—“

A bunch of shouting erupted from the members. Mark put his hand up, shouting, “I’ll consider it so don’t celebrate yet!”

The younger members suddenly quieted down. A frown was plastered on each of their faces and Renjun hated to see them looking like that. He stood straighter and crossed his arms. “I’m sure Mark will try his best, guys,” he said, ignoring how Mark tensed beside him.

Hopeful smiles replaced the frowns and Renjun felt a little bit better. Though he didn’t try to look at Mark, he couldn’t bear the guilt right now. Not when most of them were celebrating the thought of having a day off. Deep inside, Renjun knew Mark also wanted this but he was too anxious for their show. After all, this was going to be their last show with Mark.

Renjun’s heart clenched inside his chest.

He reached for Mark’s hand and squeezed it lightly with assurance. But before any of them could say anything, their choreographer came and they were back to practicing once again.

 

• • •

 

Renjun should’ve known Jaemin wouldn’t let go of what happened the other day in the practice room. From the moment Jaemin had looked up at him with a glint in his eyes, Renjun should’ve known the younger wouldn’t stay quiet for long. So when the four of them—00 line—were watching a movie on a Friday night like they always did, Jaemin decided it was the right time to talk about whatever that was.

“So,” Jaemin started, “has Mark said anything about our day off?”

Renjun stayed silent for a while. The only sound in the room came from the bad Hollywood film on the TV and from the constant crunch that Jeno was making from eating the chips. “So has he?” Jeno asked when Renjun didn’t say anything.

The oldest heaved a sigh. He supposed he could not avoid this. “I haven’t talked to him about it. But I think he hasn’t asked our manager yet,” he answered.

Donghyuck, who was sitting on his right, nudged him. “C’mon, Junnie. Ask him about it,” he pleaded.

“Why should I be the one to do it?” he retorted. He turned to Donghyuck and gave him a knowing look. “You and Mark are closer.”

Jaemin, who was leaning on his left shoulder, whined. “But he listens to you, Injun,” he pointed out.

Yes, it was true. Renjun supposed it was a perk of being the second oldest. His ideas and suggestions were often heard than most.

“Plus, you’re his favorite,” Donghyuck added.

Jeno couldn’t help but choke on the piece of chip he was eating while Jaemin laughed loudly, slapping his leg. Renjun glared at Donghyuck and shook his head. “Mark has no favorites,” he said. Though hundreds of questions bombarded on the back of his head.

Jaemin snorted. “Look at how he doesn’t complain when you touch him,” he said.

Donghyuck nodded in agreement, his lips forming a pout. “Yeah, and when I do it, he pushes me away!”

“You _are_ his favorite, Injun,” Jeno said nonchalantly. “We all know it. Hell, even the 127 members probably know it.”

Thankfully their attention was snatched away by the action scene in the movie and Renjun didn’t have to say anything. Being Mark’s favorite, the thought never really crossed Renjun’s mind. Sure, he liked messing with Mark more than the others because…well, because this was Mark. And he thought it was fun that there was someone who didn’t like skinship and affection more than him.

Despite the volume of the TV, Renjun was too distracted to watch the movie. He tried, he really did. The others were having a great time watching the movie. Meanwhile he just stared at the screen as his mind drifted off to somewhere far and untouchable.

When the credits started to roll, the door to their dorm opened, revealing an exhausted-looking Mark. He looked like he just came home from the studio, another sleepless night writing lyrics. A surprised look was evident on his face when he saw the four of them still awake at this ungodly hour of the night. “Why are you all still awake?” he asked as he removed his shoes to the side.

“Movie night,” answered Jaemin before emitting a loud yawn.

Mark chuckled. “Alright, go to sleep. We still have a practice tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,” Jeno replied in a voice that was supposed to be deep and serious, but no one really took it seriously.

As they went to their respective rooms, Renjun stayed behind to be left alone with Mark. Jeno grinned at him as he closed the door to their room, and there was nothing more Renjun wanted to do than to rip the annoying grin off the younger’s face. Donghyuck told them goodnight before winking at Renjun. And Renjun wanted to chase him when he realized that Mark saw the whole thing.

“Hyuck’s so weird,” Mark commented when they heard the said boy close his door.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Renjun replied.

Mark faced him, his arms akimbo. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Renjun took his hand and led him back to the living room. He sat Mark down and an idea popped into his head. He honestly didn’t know if it was his stupidity or his need of sleep that drove him to do it. Nonetheless, he went behind Mark and started to massage his shoulders. Instantly, Mark leaned into his touch, eyes closed, as groans came out of his lips and Renjun might have been a little too proud of himself because of that.

“You should stop overworking yourself, Mark,” he said. He bit his tongue when he realized that he completely forgot to call him “hyung,” but Mark didn’t seem to mind it. Or maybe he didn’t notice it.

“You sound like a parent, Ren,” Mark replied, a small smile played on his lips.

Renjun shook his head although the older couldn’t see him. He stopped moving his hands and Mark suddenly froze, opening his eyes. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked.

The younger didn’t say anything. Instead, he bent down and put his arms around Mark. He could feel Mark tensing and he almost pulled away. But the older relaxed against him and leaned into his warmth. “We need that day off, Hyung.”

Mark hummed and chuckled lightly. “So this is about _that_ ,” he said.

“Yes, this is about that,” Renjun replied firmly. “You need to ask our manager about it. I bet he’d say yes because it’s you.” Mark laughed though Renjun could see that his brows were furrowed. “The others are also anxious about our show so it might be a good thing to get their minds off about work first. I know this is going to be our last show together and it has to be the best, but we need to be on our right minds when we do this. They need this day off. Also you. Well, _especially_ you.”

Mark was silent, and for a moment, Renjun thought he overstepped his boundaries and angered the older. He bit his lip and started to slowly pull away but Mark spoke. “How about you?” His voice came out soft but raspy. “Do you also need it?”

Renjun contemplated about telling the truth or not. He liked to think that he was doing just fine. Yes, he was tired physically but he could still continue practicing. He believed that. But saying that out loud would be an outright lie. “Yes,” he answered, pulling away from Mark. “We all need it.”

When Mark didn’t say anything, Renjun decided it was time to go back to his room. As he opened the door, Mark called his name softly. Renjun wouldn’t lie that he wanted to hear his name to come out of the older’s lips more often. It sounded beautiful; it sounded right.

“Renjun?”

He looked back at Mark, who was still sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. His gaze was indecipherable and Renjun felt the chill creeping up his body. “Yes, Hyung?”

“I guess we do need it,” Mark said. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. “I’ll ask our manager.”

Renjun glanced at his ajar door and back to Mark. He wanted to stay with Mark for a little longer but he didn’t trust his mind not to say something that would ruin everything. So he nodded and smiled instead. “I’m glad you changed your mind,” he said. “Good night, Mark.”

Mark smiled at him though it didn’t hide the weariness in his eyes. “Good night, Renjun.”

 

• • •

 

True to his word, Mark told their manager about the day off. And just like what Renjun had expected, their manager agreed. Even better, their manager decided to make their day off two days. The members were all excited and whooping when Mark announced it to them after practice. Renjun couldn’t help the wide smile on his lips as he watched the other members jump happily. Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Jeno gave him knowing looks which he tried to ignore. But those looks didn’t really go unnoticed with Jisung and Chenle, who tried to stifle their giggling.

The thought of their day off seemed to energized them all during practices. Jisung had sharper and accurate moves, Jeno was more flawless with his flips, Jaemin executed more powerful moves, Renjun, Donghyuck, and Chenle harmonized smoothly, and Mark… Mark was perfect as always. Renjun couldn’t stop admiring him throughout the day.

And perhaps he wasn’t very subtle since Jaemin approached him one day with a playful smile.

“Stop making heart eyes at Mark-hyung,” Jaemin said during their break. Renjun almost panicked when Jaemin’s voice was loud enough for all of them to hear. His eyes darted around the room and finally relaxed when he couldn’t find their leader. He must have went to the bathroom.

Renjun scowled. “I don’t make heart eyes at—“

Hyuck put an arm around him which made both of them stagger. “Oh, yes, you do,” he teased.

Chenle laughed loudly as Mark came back to the room. This made the oldest furrow his brows and slow his steps. “What’s going on?” he asked as he looked at them strangely. Then his eyes stopped at Renjun, who couldn’t control the redness that was creeping up his cheeks. Mark grinned. “You’re all bullying Renjun again, huh? Don’t run to me when he starts to put you in a chokehold.”

Hyuck’s smile only grew wider. He put his free arm around Renjun, tackling him in a hug. “Renjun loves me too much,” he sang.

Renjun shook his head as he chuckled and lightly pushed the boy away. “Yeah, you’re lucky I love you, dumbass,” he said, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. In his peripheral vision, he could see something flickering in Mark’s eyes.

_You’re seeing what you want to see._

“Disgusting,” said Jeno, scrunching up his nose.

Donghyuck pulled away, rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

Sensing the awkward silence that was about to come, Renjun clapped his hands. “Alright,” he drawled. “Let’s get back to practice.”

“Renjun-hyung—“

He gave Jisung a pointed look. “Don’t even start, kid. Don’t.”

Jisung mumbled something incoherent which Chenle laughed at. Jaemin smiled his goofy smile and Jeno and Donghyuck snickered. And amidst the mischief that lingered in the air, Mark remained confused in the corner. Renjun decided to ignore them all like he always did.

Busy with their practices, the day everyone was excited about came too fast. Before they knew it, they were all assembled in the living room, waiting for Jaemin to finish getting ready. Jisung was already complaining how could someone take so long getting ready since all he he had to do was to put some pants and shirt on.

Jaemin stuck a tongue out at Jisung when he finally joined them. “At least I care about how I look,” he said, pouting his lips.

Jisung was ready to retort when Mark cut in. “Okay, is everyone here and ready?”

Everyone said yes and they went to their van that was waiting for them outside. Donghyuck ran, tugging Jeno and Jaemin along, and they sat at the farthest seat on the back. Mark shook his head, a sigh coming out of his lips along with a wisp of steam that was a sign of the impending cold season. Chenle and Jisung followed suit, taking the middle seats while Renjun and Mark took the first row. Their manager, on shotgun, looked back at them, ensuring that everything was alright before the driver took off.

All of them were wearing some sort of disguise. Jackets, caps, even scarves and masks. They came prepared incase they come across some fans. It was a day off and for the day, they were just some bunch of average guys who were going to see a movie. No stage names, no expectations, no performances, no images. Just them.

When they arrived at the cinema, their manager bought their tickets first before they went out of their van. They quickly went inside the cinema, their manager buying their snacks for them.

As expected, Jisung and Chenle were beside each other as Chenle needed help with the subtitles—though he was better in English so it could be the other way around. Beside Chenle was Jaemin, then Jeno, then Donghyuck. Renjun wanted to sit next to them but Donghyuck had this mischievous glint in his eyes that scared him a little. Donghyuck immediately grabbed Mark to sit beside him and Renjun had no other choice but to sit at the end of the line 

“We could switch if you want,” Mark told him as he made himself comfortable.

He gave the older boy a strange look. “Why would I want that?” he asked, his voice harsher than he expected to. He immediately gave an apologetic smile.

Mark winced. “I don’t know,” he said truthfully. “Maybe because you’re closer to them than to me.”

Renjun snorted and playfully nudged the older. “We’re close though. Or aren’t we?”

He saw the hesitation in Mark’s face and there’s this tiny pang in his chest. Though he kept up his smile like he didn’t see anything. “Of course, we are, Ren,” Mark said.

Thankfully, Donghyuck butted it in with a shush. “The movie’s about to start, lovebirds,” he said.

“Shut up, Hyuck,” Mark and Renjun said in unison. They looked at each other, a small giggle in their throats. And somehow, Renjun forgot about what he saw earlier.

The movie was better than expected. They had all enjoyed and they were all discussing it openly, sharing their favorite scenes and even telling their theories. Renjun had missed this. When all they cared about was what happened in a movie and not about their future.

The sun was already setting when they came out. Their manager offered to treat them to dinner and of course, all of them agreed. No one would ever say no to dinner. When their manager asked them what they want, too many suggestions came up.

“Barbecue!” Chenle and Jaemin shouted.

Jeno bit his lip, thinking about it before shaking his head no. Donghyuck also whined about eating barbecue straight for the past few weeks.

“Chicken?” Jisung supplied.

“We just had chicken this morning, Sungie,” said Renjun. The youngest immediately looked sad but Renjun couldn’t really bear eating another chicken for the day.

“How about hotpot?” Mark suggested. “I remember Renjun saying about how he wanted to eat hotpot yesterday during practice.”

Chenle immediately agreed and said he also wanted it. Soon, all of them agreed, excited to eat and taste the flavorful soup. Of course, the three fools gave Renjun the look. He wanted to flip them off but their manager was right there and they were outside.

The dinner was everything Renjun wanted. The food was good, the ambience was lovely, and the members were beyond happy. Donghyuck cracked more jokes than the usual, and all of them were funny and relaxing. Jeno also cracked some and if Renjun was being honest, Jeno could be really funny if he wanted to. Jisung was more talkative and Renjun was glad the boy was coming out of his shell more.

Everyone was full and asleep by the time they finished. They were dropped to their dorm and of course, they thanked their manager for letting them do this. Their day was very eventful that all of them went to their rooms immediately, longing for the rest and sleep they deserved.

“I’m glad to see you like this, Injun,” said Jaemin when it was just the four of them left in the living room. Donghyuck winked at him and Jeno put his thumbs up, grinning.

“Like what?” Renjun asked. But Jaemin never got to answer as the three of them already went inside their rooms. Renjun sighed and didn’t say anything.

In his bed, Renjun tried his hardest to sleep. Though every time he closed his eyes, a certain smile was all he could see and a certain laughter was all he could hear. So he stared at the ceiling, ignoring how his heart would beat fast and how his stomach would churn every time he thought of Mark.

It wasn’t like he was in love with their leader, Renjun was sure of that. Though there was something about Mark that pulled Renjun in. Normally, he would never let someone touch him, but whenever Mark play with his ear or touch his neck, it was alright somehow. He didn’t know when it happened, it just kind of did. To be honest, Renjun wasn’t sure what he liked but he was sure in his heart—and his mind—that he liked Mark _a lot_.

Although he had never admitted that, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Jeno knew him better than he expected. He didn’t need to say it but he knew the three had kept up about his feelings. He didn’t know if it was because Jaemin was such a good reader or Renjun was just an open book. Even Chenle and Jisung knew now, their exchanged glances and goofy smiles whenever Renjun talked to Mark weren’t exactly subtle. Renjun was just thankful that Mark wasn’t the most observant person in the world.

Renjun didn’t know how long he stayed like that in his bed, unmoving, unrealistic images playing inside his head. Eventually, he got so bored that he threw his covers away and got out of his bed. But when he stepped outside, he stopped dead in his tracks as he took in what he was looking at.

Mark was sitting on the couch in a pair of sweats and a soft hoodie. He looked so comfy that Renjun wanted to run and hug him, but he stood his ground. Mark was staring at Renjun and at the moment, Renjun felt like his breath was being taken away from him. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Mark asked, breaking the sheet of uncomfortable silence between them.

Renjun nodded. “How about you? Same thing?”

Mark nodded in response. “I don’t know. There’s just too much in my head right now,” he explained.

Renjun thought about it for a moment. His mind wanted to say something comforting and go back inside, though his heart said something else. He bit his lip and decided to let his heart win for once. So he took the remaining strides and sat down next to Mark. He didn’t miss how Mark slightly flinched away and he thought that maybe he should never listen to his heart again.

He was about to scoot away when Mark held his wrist. “Wait, don’t,” he said, sounding like he was choking on his own words. Despite the doubt in Renjun, he listened to Mark and stayed closely.

Silence enveloped around them. It wasn’t comfortable like Renjun wanted but it wasn’t exactly the worst silence of his life. Still, he thought staying here with Mark was the biggest mistake he had made.

When it felt like an hour has passed, Renjun decided to break the silence. “Do you hate me, Hyung?” he blurted out and he immediately wanted to slap his damn mouth. Of course, he knew Mark didn’t hate him, but he hated how overthinking could lead him to this.

Mark looked at him with wide eyes as if horrified. “What even made you think that? Of course, not!” he said.

Renjun nodded, not saying anything. But there was something inside his chest that seemed to get out, leaving more space for him to breathe.

Suddenly, Mark reached for his hand. “Don’t ever think of that again, Ren. I would never hate you,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

“Mark—I mean, Hyung—“

“No, it’s okay,” Mark interrupted. “You can call me Mark, just Mark. I q-quite like it.”

To say that Renjun was surprised was an understatement. Their leader was very particular about using the right kin terms and Renjun felt the swell of pride in his chest that he could get to call Mark by his name only. “Mark,” he said, drawling the name in his tongue. And it felt right, calling him just that.

“It’s like you’re made to say my name,” Mark said, a small smile was on his lips, sweet and genuine.

Renjun felt his cheeks getting warm and he looked away, trying to hide it. What was Mark even trying to say?

He heard Mark sigh beside him and when he looked at the older, he was leaning back, eyes closed. A frown made its way on Renjun’s face. He could feel the stress and anxiety waving off Mark like a signal. He looked at their still intertwined hands.

“What’s bothering you?”

Mark opened his eyes slowly. “The show,” he answered. “What if the fans don’t like it?”

Renjun squeezed his hand. “They would, Mark. Don’t worry. You’ve worked hard and everyone’s going to appreciate that,” he reassured him.

“But what if—“

Before he could think, Renjun already put his finger against Mark’s lips, immediately shutting him up. He saw how Mark’s face reddened and Renjun could feel his whole face heating up. He cleared his throat, acting like everything wasn’t out of ordinary. “You’ve done enough and everyone appreciates that. You’re so great, on and off the stage, and everyone loves you for that. Especially us. No, let me finish. You’ve been a very great leader to us, Mark, guiding us through every step even if you have a lot on your plate. Our show will be perfect because we’re all there, and because it’s special unlike any other. And I wish—I wish…”

“You wish what?” Mark was looking at him expectantly.

Renjun buried all his fears and doubts and held himself more confidently. “I wish we’d be on this journey until the end,” he said. “I know we’ll still see each other. We can go to the other dorm and hang out. Or you can go here when you’re not busy. But to be honest, performing, it’s never gonna be the same without you, Mark.”

Slowly, the tears streamed down Mark’s face. And Renjun wanted to hold his face and tell him it was alright so he did. Mark had always tried to hide his emotions, not wanting to cry in front of the others and Renjun was glad he was letting them out now. Sometimes, it was good to cry. “I’m going to miss you all so much,” Mark whispered.

“We’re going to miss you too, Mark,” Renjun replied, looking at the older fondly. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Can I hug you?” Mark asked.

Renjun froze, not certain if he heard the older correctly. But when he looked at Mark’s waiting hands beside him, he knew he wasn’t dreaming this. He nodded, trying not to be too excited about it.

Mark put his arms around Renjun’s waist, careful as if he was going to break. Then he pulled him against him and all Renjun could smell was Mark. He felt like he was drowning but the good type of drowning. And he wouldn’t mind staying like this for the next few hours.

Then Mark laid on his back, pulling Renjun with him. Renjun couldn’t help the yelp that came out of his mouth. He only wished that he wasn’t loud enough to wake the others. He hit Mark’s chest playfully as the older laughed. Now that Renjun was closer, Mark’s laughter was more beautiful than ever.

“Hey, next time warn me,” he scolded Mark.

Mark turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “So there’s going to be a next time?”

Renjun bit his lip. “Well, if you don’t want to then we totally don’t need—“

Though Mark just pulled him closer, cutting him off. “Who wouldn’t want to do this, anyway?” he said. “You could lay in my arms for a day straight and I wouldn’t even mind.”

“That’s so cheesy.” Renjun buried his face on Mark’s chest.

Mark chuckled. “But it’s the truth.”

“Whatever.”

“Stay here with me tonight?” Mark asked. Renjun could feel the older’s lips ghosting on his head.

Renjun smiled and moved a stray hair out of his pretty face. He put an arm around the older’s torso. “Always, Mark. Always.”


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby,” said Renjun.
> 
> Mark stiffened, his eyes widening. “W-what?”
> 
> Renjun rolled his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas. I was insulting you,” he said.

Renjun watched on the TV as NCT 127 performed their latest song. The other NCT Dream members were beside him, loudly cheering as well. When the camera zoomed closely to Mark, Renjun felt his heart lurched and he smiled widely.

After the performance, the others decided to play some video games. Jeno wanted to play against Jisung again and the youngest didn’t have any choice but to play. Renjun immediately went to his room and started to get ready.

Usually, he wasn’t very conscious with how he looked even if it was Mark. But there was something about today that made him want to dress up more stylishly than ever.

“Looking good, Injun,” Jaemin complimented when he went back to the living room.

Chenle looked up from his phone and snickered. “Another date?” he asked.

“Renjun-hyung and Mark-hyung are dating?” Jisung asked, eyes still on the game he was playing.

Chenle groaned and smacked his arm playfully. “Jisung, we’ve been through this many times. How could you even forget?”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “We’re not dating,” he said. _At least, not officially yet._

“Whatever you say, Injun,” Jeno sang, his hands and eyes still fixed on the game he was playing.

When Renjun got to the other dorm, the older members were already there. He stopped in front, staring at the parked van. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had been here many times, there was no need in being so nervous. _But it was not for the same reason though_. Renjun pushed the thought away.

He rang the doorbell and was met by Taeyong, who was now in his casual clothes. The leader smiled widely when he saw him and pulled him into a hug. He then let Renjun inside and closed the door.

“Winwin, right?” Taeyong asked, already on his way to call the said member.

Renjun shook his head, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I’m actually here for Mark,” he said.

The surprised look on Taeyong’s face came in a snap. But it went quickly as it came. He made Renjun sit on the leather couch and knocked on Mark and Donghyuck’s room.

Mark came out of their room and immediately tackled Renjun in a hug. Taeyong watched them with wary in his eyes but eventually, he shrugged and went to the kitchen. Then Donghyuck hugged him, exchanging some insults and jokes, and everything felt the same.

They all went inside their room but as soon as they sat down on their bed, Mark decided to kick Donghyuck out. “Hyuck, get out,” he said.

Donghyuck looked at them incredulously. “But this is my room too!” he whined.

Renjun laughed and took Mark’s hand. “Mark, we can just go somewhere else.”

“See!” Donghyuck said. “Renjun is really the better hyung!”

Mark rolled his eyes at the youngest’s antics but the smile on his lips was quite evident. He pointed at the door. “Out, now.”

Donghyuck huffed, standing up. “Fine. I’ll get you back at this.” Then he slammed the door for the whole dorm to know that he was mad.

Renjun only shook his head as he chuckled while Mark immediately locked the door. “You didn’t have to do that,” Renjun said. “We can literally go somewhere else.”

The older pushed him by the shoulder until he was lying on the bed and Mark was straddling him, not putting all his weight on him. “But I don’t want to go out,” Mark said, a pout forming on his lips.

“Baby,” said Renjun.

Mark stiffened, his eyes widening. “W-what?”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Don’t get any ideas. I was insulting you,” he said.

“Whatever,” Mark mumbled before leaning down but their lips didn’t touch. Though they were close enough that their lips would touch if Renjun tilted his head.

In all honesty, Renjun was very nervous. He and Mark weren’t on that stage yet. Sure, they hugged and cuddled a lot. Sometimes they would hold hands under the table or under the blanket when they watched movies, and the other Dream members would give them looks for it. Their subtle touches and playing with each other’s ears also became more frequent. But they had never went beyond that. And Renjun wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to do it.

“I missed you,” Mark whispered, and Renjun could feel his lips moved but they still didn’t touch his.

Renjun’s hand moved from his side to Mark’s face, holding it dearly. “I missed you too,” he replied.

He saw Mark staring at his lips and Renjun could hear his own heartbeat. It seemed like the room became quieter that he could hear Mark’s breathing. Or was it his own? At that moment, he wasn’t in the right sense to know.

“Can I…?” Mark hesitated.

He didn’t need to complete his sentence for Renjun to understand. “Do whatever you want, Mark,” he said.

Then Mark’s soft lips were on his. Renjun couldn’t count how many times he had imagined this, having his first kiss taken away by Mark Lee. But just like in his fantasies, it was perfect as it could be.

Mark’s hands went from his shoulders to his waist, gripping it tightly enough that it was firm but didn’t hurt. Like an instinct, Renjun’s hands moved to Mark’s soft black hair as their lips moved feverishly against each other. It was like they longed for this for too long and their lips was the answer to everything. Renjun didn’t want to let go but he needed to breathe.

When they pulled away, they were both panting. Mark’s lips were pinkish and Renjun thought it looked more kissable than ever. So he leaned in again, capturing his lips, and the sound that came of Mark’s throat was enough to make Renjun go crazy.

When they pulled away for the second time, Mark moved to the side and laid down beside him. He put his arm under Renjun’s neck and Renjun put his arm around Mark’s torso. Renjun snuggled closer and inhaled deeply, his nose filling up with Mark’s scent. He then felt Mark giving his head a kiss and Renjun couldn’t help the giggle that came out of his lips.

“Stay with me?” Mark asked.

“You don’t need to ask.”

Despite the changes in their group, Renjun supposed that nothing had really changed. They were still the same old them. Even if the distances between where they live got longer, they became closer and more familiar. And he thought that perhaps some changes were done for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so YEAH A BONUS CHAPTER!!! bc i was quite satisfied with the ending but i wanted to write more fluff markren so here it is. if ur here, then THANK YOU for reading this <33
> 
> ask me anything on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markrenhyuck) or let's talk about anything on [twt](https://twitter.com/markbIackthrn) if u want!


End file.
